New Story
by Ares the Bond
Summary: Please drop a favorite and a review. Ares is awesome!
1. Beggining

**Hello all of the viewers of this story. My name is Ares the Bond. I am a fan of anything that has to do with the ULC, including fanfics. I have an idea but I am not sure if anyone would care to read it. The main plot of the story is that Gregor is now older by a few years. His life on the surface hasn't been kind to him or his family. Gregor's mom soon becomes relieved of stress through her own methods. The friendly** **mother he and his family use to have changed into a addict and came into deep dept. She couldn't get out of it and it left the family in turmoil. Boots and Lizzie along with Gregor must venture to the only home they have left. The Underland, a cold unforgiving place that had caused Gregor strife through out his entire childhood.**

 **After returning though he is met with a torn Queen, a destroyed Regalia, chaos between all species, and new and old friends that bring pain and happiness. Join Gregor as he goes through the land under New York City. If you all could drop 5 reviews saying yes then I will see about starting up the story's main parts. If you want to see what kind of writer I am then look at my other stories. Goodbye. Ares is awesome!**

* * *

 _ **Update 1: 32 hours after post- First chapter has been posted and second one has been wrote. Already had 9 reviews, 1 favorite, and 54 views. Good job on to anyone who read or gave feedback on this story. Putting out second chapter tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and any in the future. Now on to the story. WARNING: THIS MAY** **BE** **SAD OR GRUESOME.** **CLICK AWAY IF NEEDED.** **This is not how the entire story goes though, it gets happier. Lets start.**

* * *

 **I still need a good name.**

 **Chapter 1: Bad Beggining**

Gregor stood from the cave entrance looking down at the bottomless gap before him. This wasn't his first time here though as he walked to the edge and jumped. He felt the sensation of freefalling as he was shrouded in darkness. He clicked three times, nothing was coming back so echolocation didn't work. The darkness seemed to move when Gregor clicked, absorbing his sounds. Gregor saw a light at the bottom of the pit glaring up at him. The darkness formed into a man with a sickle, a hooded robe and a army of skeletons all charging the light.

Gregor put his hand forward and tried to get the light first before anyone could put it out. He felt his hand hit something stiff and claws dug into the back of his hand. He opened his eyes to see Ares standing there. Ares' eyes were not there and the empty eye sockets poured out blood pooling up at Gregor's feet. Tears formed around Ares' empty eye socket as Gregor raised his arm over his head and swung down. Everything happened in slow-mo as Gregor saw people in the room. Non of them had faces, instead they had a thick smoke forming a head.

Gregor couldn't stop as he swung down at Ares, the bat frozen in fear and sadness. The blade sliced through the black bat's entire chest in a second as Gregor swung again. The bat just stood there as he bled out. The killer wasn't done though, after that he peeled back the skin and shoved his hand into Ares' chest. Ares felt his blood stop pumping as Gregor ripped out his heart and bit into it with his teeth, chewing it in half. One half was shoved back in Ares as Gregor was forced by something else to swallow the half in his mouth. Right as Gregor swallowed a loud noise woke him up... yelling.

Gregor slowly rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, three a.m., to early for any yelling. He slid out of his bed and moved towards the door of his room until he noticed in a mirror that he was still in his boxers. He blush in the dark as he grabbed some jeans from the ground and slid them on. He grabbed the pocket knife his dad had bought him a year and a half ago from atop his dresser and moved towards the yelling. Gregor started to hear his mom yelling at a man in the hall of their apartment. He knew the man was his mother's dealer she always bought drugs from him in the alley outside.

She was constantly needing more so she started taking any money they had saved up to buy more. She just never stopped doing them and started to become addicted saying she would stop. She never had even tried. Gregor listened to their conversation as he came out of the memories.

"I don't have the money right now! Just give me time." His mom yelled at the man.

"I already gave you three weeks. You need to pay up!"

Three minutes of yelling later and Gregor heard his dad coming from their room to see what was happening. Gregor hid behind a wall as his dad came in and started to use echolocation. The second Gregor's dad came in the man reached for his belt, pulling out a .44 magnum and aiming at Gregor's dad, he pulled the trigger three times. Gregor's dad fell to the floor lifeless with a bullet in his head and two in his chest. Grace ran to her husband's side and knelt down to hold him. she rocked him back and forth as she looked at the man in the hall. He took aim at her and three bullets later she crumpled next to her husband, dead.

Gregor immediately went to action by flipping his pocket knife out and rushed the man who took aim but heard a click as he pulled the trigger. Gregor stopped eight feet away and said with a grin, "No more bullets."

The man looked Gregor in the eyes and saw something that scared him, the very thing Gregor saw in Ripred's eyes. The niceness and wisdom but also the ability to kill without being scratched. The dealer turned on his heels and ran towards the stairs trying to escape the former rager. Gregor ran after him and covered the distance in a few strides later. Gregor jumped on the man's back forcing him to the ground where Gregor stabbed him in the back between the shoulder blades. The man screamed for help until a knife went across his throat making blood bleed everywhere.

Gregor sat there stabbing the dead body for a minute anywhere he could. The legs, arms, chest, back, eyes, face, and heart where all stabbed at least once. Gregor got up and stumbled back to his room leaving his pocket knife impaled in the back of the man's head. Gregor walked past his mom and dad's corpses knowing they were already dead. He opened his sister Lizzie's door and was surprised when she jumped at him with a pen trying to stab him. He easily caught her hand and grabbed the pen, throwing it across the room he pulled her in for a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Why would he teach her echolocation? She must of seen the entire thing and knew her parents were never going to kiss her goodnight again. They stayed hugging for what felt like ten minutes but was only three until Gregor whispered to her to pack her bag and get Margaret. She nodded and left her room to go get their younger sister. At least she didn't have echolocation. Gregor walked into his room and stripped down nude in front of the mirror looking himself over. He was tall and buff with a six pack and bulging muscles. Gregor did spend most of his time exercising and thinking, even though he was 15. His birthday was in a month though so he was pretty much 16. He flexed once more then took a five minute shower washing all the blood off his body.

He put on completely new clothes and grabbed a backpack from under his bed that was always there in case he needed to get to the Underland fast. It had flashlights, water, food, and a machete in a sheath. Gregor called out to his sister and asked if she was ready to leave. A knock on the door and a quiet ,"yes" confirmed it. He went over to the table that held his alarm clock and slid open a drawer. He grabbed out Ares' claw and Luxa's photo. Gregor turned to the door, opened it and saw Margaret and Lizzie holding hands. Lizzie had on a backpack full to the brim on stuff. Gregor took Boots and put her head in his chest so she couldn't see. He looked at Lizzie, grabbed her hand with his free one and led them to the grate at the laundry room. Gregor just hoped everything would be better.

* * *

 **And that's the end. I may keep doing these at the end and I may not. Some people like the author to do a question or something at the end. I will do it this chapter and people can say in the comments if they like it. I know that this is a short chapter but I can't promise them longer. Any feedback is excepted unless it is; unhelpful and unkind things or offensive to another person or writer. No racism, sexism or hate will be tolerated.**

 _ **What would be a good name for this story?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to my newest story. At he moment it is 3:27a.m. and I am expecting to stay up till around 8:00 a.m. Yay, to no sleep except four hours. Okay, I got my five needed reviews and I have started the story. My schedule for this story will remain near the same until school starts. I will post a chapter at least every three days but hopefully around one or two. The first chapter of this story went up 8 hours or so ago and I hope it does well. This is chapter two and I still don't have a good name for this story so I am leaving it up to all of you to name it in the comments. Please don't put some ridiculous name like, "The Flying Unicorn that rides rainbows", unless that is actually the name you want.** **Any feedback is excepted unless it is; unhelpful or has unkind things that may be offensive to another person or writer. No racism, sexism or hate will be tolerated. Now on to the second installment of this story. Ares is awesome!**

 **Still need a name.**

 **Chapter 2: Returning Isn't Always Easy**

 _Gregor took Boots and put her head in his chest so she couldn't see. He looked at Lizzie, grabbed her hand with his free one and led them to the grate at the laundry room. Gregor just hoped everything would be better._

* * *

Gregor stared at the vent with a longing that had been there since he had left the wonderful but horrid Underland. He set Boots next to Lizzie as he moved towards the grate leading to the Underland. He started to pull the grate back until he realized something. The wisps of white air emitting from the currents slowly stopped until they reached a full stop. Gregor punched the grate as hard as he could leaving a crack down the wood covering the hole. He stood as he spun back to his sisters. Walking towards them he motioned for them to leave up the stairs.

"What is wrong with the entrance?" Lizzie asked as she walked with Gregor to the concrete stairs.

"The currents aren't going anymore." Came the gruff reply from the rager as his blood started to simmer and boil.

Lizzie knew that her brother was mad and at any moment could do something irrational and stupid so she took control of the situation and grabbed her brother's hand spinning him around. She gave him a soft and gentle look as she told him, "Gregor. The currents will be on in a few hours and we can go down. Are you going to make it that long?"

Gregor stood there getting madder at the moment that his sister would be asking him if he would be OK? He had survived a war and killed the Bane. He was mad and barely heard his sister tell him to look at her. He looked down and saw her beautiful green eyes looking at his. He face melted into a smile and all his anger left his body. She could manipulate his emotions a lot and she knew it yet she knew not to try and make him mad.

Lizzie's face was changed from a worried expression to a smile too when she saw her brother give her a big, goofy smile and a answering nod of yes. They continued walking up the stairs to the lobby where Gregor led them towards the bathrooms. "You both use the restroom and wash your hands. Just wait outside if you come out first. Ok?"

They both nodded and Lizzie shooed Boots into the ladies' bathroom as she watched Gregor disappear through the door into the men's bathroom. He noticed Lizzie watch him as he entered the bathroom thinking nothing of it. He went ahead and used the restroom before walking over to the sinks. They were all dirty except the one on the end of the row. He sat there and let the water run over his hands as he stared in the foggy mirror back at himself. His hair was a mess and the single scare along his throat barely showed as he put water on his hair and straightened it out. A minute later and he was satisfied with his new hairstyle.

What had happened back there at the grate? He wasn't even very mad about it. But something that felt like the force from his dream a night ago. Then he remembered his horrible dream. No, nightmare. Was that really what happened if he met Ares again? Nightmares were only his fears in a form of a dream his dad had told him when Gregor told them to his father. His father. His father was dead now though and he could of stopped it!

He shouldn't of just stood there and let them die like that. His blood started to boil and he balled his fists. A voice almost seemed to whisper to him, "Let me take over for just a few minutes and I will take care of everything for you."

Gregor felt something in his blood start to take him over and try to control him and start to move through his brain. His vision went red and started to cracked as he lashed out at the mirror and punched it. It fell to the ground smashed and in pieces as he withdrew his hand he noticed the blood leaking from his knuckles. The being inside of him made him spin and move towards the door but something fell onto the ground as he spun. Ares' claw. A calmness came over Gregor as he looked at his bond's claw lying on the ground. His vision became clear and the redness went away leaving him with pain in his hand and a voice saying as it faded away, "I will be back and I will take over."

Gregor looked down at the glass in his hand and slowly pulled the pieces out while bending over to pick up the black claw. The rager opened the door and looked for his sisters. They hadn't came out yet and he sighed with relief. He wouldn't half to explain the blood. Two minutes later they came out fully awake and ready to go but they looked really hungry. Gregor motioned for them to follow up the stairs again. A bit of walking later and they came to Mrs. Cormaci's door. Gregor knocked and heard the sound of shuffling a little later.

Their Guardian Angel opened the door and invited them in and sent them to the kitchen except Gregor who she pulled aside. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Me and the girls are returning to the Underland and they never ate anything this morning while we were leaving."

A smile spread over her face as she remembered cooking food for them so much until they were on their feet. She had noted that Gregor was now taller and she could see he hadn't had much to eat for a long time. He must of wanted to train himself to deal with hunger. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard glass hit the ground in her kitchen.

Gregor rushed over and found his sisters cleaning up some glass from a cup Boots had dropped. Lizzie was just putting the glass into a dust pan and dumping it in the trash when Mrs. Cormaci walked in. She looked around before she shrugged and pulled out some baking utensils. "Let's start cooking Gregor." After half an hour they all sat down and ate the best food they had in along time. An hour later the trio left Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and headed to the laundry room. Gregor smiled the biggest possible smile when he saw the vapors slowly rising from the grate.

* * *

 **How was that? Sorry they still haven't gotten to the Underland and there hasn't been any Gluxa. If people want to answer this they can. Here is two questions, one will always be wrong, one is an opinion thing. Ready, set, answer in the comments or through a pm, your choice.**

 _ **If you go back in time and kill your father or grandfather. Would you of killed your father or grandfather?**_

 _ **What will Gregor find out in the Underland that has made me half to wait two chapters too reveal? (I kind of already said it though. A little while ago.)**_

* * *

 _ **Bye for now and I will see you in the next chapter. That is what one of my fav You tubers always says. Goodbye. Ares is awesome!**_


End file.
